Taco Tuesday Madness
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Just a little comedy I have written for you. PLease Review it


Characters :

InuYasha and Sesshomaru

Mr. And Mrs. Taishou

Kagura and Ayame

Miroku and Blake

Bankotsu and kids

Naraku and HM (Hall Moniter)

Shippo

InuYasha was pulling on Sesshomaru's socks while Sesshomaru was sleeping on the floor

InuYasha: Sesshomaru give me back my socks.

HM: WOAH! What are you doing?

InuYasha: Getting my socks back.

HM: Eww I think I'll write you up.

HM: Good Morning Naraku Carter.

Naraku: Hello Hall Moniter

HM: Do you know what today is?  
Naraku: your Birthday?

HM: No (a little excited)  
Naraku: I have a big meeting?

HM: No

Naraku: My Anniversary

HM: No (more excited) It's Taco Tuesday.

Naraku: Oh how could I forget those Tacos. I hope we don't have much to do so today so I can get to Taco Tuesday..

HM: Yeah, about that. I observe Sesshomaru sleeping on the floor and InuYasha not wearing any socks…besides is this an all socks school?

Naraku: Yes…and send them in.

(Not to mention that in this school everyone is not wearing any shoes. Just socks)

(HM go gets the two brothers)

Naraku: Hello InuYasha and Sesshomaru. What is with the whole sock situation.

InuYasha: I could explain that that. Me and my brother only have one pair of socks. And he took my day.

Naraku: One pair each?

InuYasha: No One pair for the both of us.

Naraku: SO why didn't you take his?

InuYasha: I don't know ask him.

(Sesshomaru was asleep during the whole conversation)  
Naraku: Sesshomaru care to explain about the…

(Sesshomaru snores a bit and Naraku uses mallet to wake him up)

Naraku: Sesshomaru, Explain about the socks.

Sesshomaru: Stocks, Yeah I got lots of stocks.

Naraku: Not stocks, SOCKS  
Sesshomaru: Socks? Oh Socks (gently hits Naraku in the arm with his elbow) Socks (cooly)

Naraku: Explain about the Socks.

Sesshomaru: Well you see Naraku, I am an over sleeper so I end up sleeping with the socks on. (drifts back to sleep)

Naraku: So Sesshomaru…(turns to InuYasha) Does this happen all the time?

InuYasha: Yes.

Naraku: How much sleep did he get? Maybe 4-5 Hours…

InuYasha: 23 ½

Naraku: 23 ½ minutes? That is not enough.

InuYasha: Hours. 23 ½ hours.

Naraku: Hall Moniter…(starts sniffing) Do you smell that.

HM: Yeah

Naraku: What is that word I'm looking for?

HM: Janked

Naraku: Janked…InuYasha do you smell that? (InuYasha puts one foot on Narakus desk)

Naraku: Whoa! Looks like I have to suspend you with a salt with a deadly smell. Hall Monitor send them out. And InuYasha take your brother with you. (InuYasha comes back and pats his brother on the cheek and both of them exit)

HM: do I have too.

Naraku: Please do. I need to get touch with their parents

HM: And some Febreeze. (later) uh, There is some parents waiting for you outside.

Naraku: Send them in

(A couple goes in and Mrs. Taishou not wearing any shoes or socks sits in the same chair that InuYasha sat in and Mr. Taishou sits and the same chair that Sesshomaru snooze in and starts to sleep)

Naraku: So what brings you here today.

Mr. Taishou: (in his sleep) OH I'M SHOT! TAKE COVER!

Naraku: Please Don't tell me. Sesshomaru and InuYasha parents. Mr. And Mrs. Taishou.

Mrs. Taishou: Yeah.

Naraku: Mrs. Taishou can you explain to me why your son InuYasha is not wearing any socks.

Mr. Taishou: I can explain that. She is too cheep to by any.

Mrs. Taishou: Well if you had enough money we would buy more socks.

Mr. Taishou. It's not my fault that I couldn't tell the difference between the Cash register and a broom.

Mrs. Taishou: Maybe you should've gone to college.

Mr. Taishou: I did go to college, I just drop out or was that In High School.

Mrs. Taishou: No Honey, that was in Kindergarten.

Naraku: If you need to see a councilor she is two blocks down. Hall Monitor… You don't look so good.

HM: (Holding stomach in pain) Sorry. Its that tuna casserole I had last night.

Naraku: That's the same way it got my stomach hurting yesterday.

Mr. Taishou: Tuna Casserole, More like FOOT casserole. She made that two days ago and gives it to people she doesn't like.

Mrs. Taishou: (trying to defend herself) I DO NOT!

Naraku: Don't tell me you made that casserole with you feet.

Mrs. Taishou: Well Duh, How else are you supposed to make foot casserole.

Naraku and HM: Not at All.

Naraku: Hall Monitor Show them out.

(Mrs. Taishou comes to get her husband and kicks him the leg gently)

Mr. Taishou: I am tired of you bossing me around like I'm a little kid.

Naraku: Now lets go get some Tacos.

HM: There is two girls about some hair and gum.

Naraku: Send them in

To Kagura and HM

Kagura: Do you have any gum?

HM: NO!

Two girls one wearing a wig and sat on the chairs

Naraku: Ayame, Why are you wearing a wig?

Ayame: Oh It's Noticeable?

Naraku: yeah…So Ayame: What is your side of the story.

Ayame: Oh (sadly with some sobbing) You see I signed up for this contest for the longest hair. And Kagura here put gum in my hair. I use to have hair like Beyonce. Long Beautiful Hair. Now I look like you.

(In the background there was a sad song.)

HM: Hold on for a sec.

(Pulls window curtains up to find Kid5 playing music.)

Naraku: what are you doing? Get out or No Taco Tuesday for you.

Kid5: (While going offstage.) Sorry, just trying to make this so dramatic. (exits)

Naraku: Kagura Do you chew gum?

Kagura: No

HM: (whispering) Wait you said…

Kagura: (whispering back to HM) Shush? (HM stops talking and looks away defeated) Well I didn't put gum in her hair.

Naraku: What place did you took?  
Kagura: I took first. Everyone was there.

Naraku: Good Job? The newspaper said that there were only two people who entered

Kagura: yeah anyone. There was an audience.

Naraku: Well Ayame, go to the nurse and she has more wigs for you.

Ayame: Yeah I'll bring one for you too. (Ayame exits with Kagura following)

Outside

MIROKU: I told you. It's Music that heals the Soul

Blake: It's Music that kills the soul

(Blake Smalls is small and short around four feet tall but with size 12 shoes)

Naraku: I hope we can get some of those Tacos

HM: At first La Mizzle and Blake were arguing about some contract…

Naraku: Send them in.

Naraku: So who wants to tell the story first. Blake I heard your family is retiring and your doing it.

Blake: With big shoes to help fit in…You know how my family owns Smalls Industries? Well I was looking for people to sing and I found La Missle and he agreed to a two year contract that says Music that Kills the Soul

Naraku: La Mizzle?

MIROKU: This kid is a liar. The contract said Music that Heals the Soul. H-E-A-L-S. not Kill the Soul. I am a Christian Rapper and I want people to meat my Jesus…

Blake: I object.

Naraku: This isn't a courthouse.  
Blake: Christian Music belongs in the churches, not the streets.

MIROKU: Its belongs everywhere man. Even in that Croam Dome Head of yours.

Naraku: I 'll be looking at this and you two head for class.

Blake: One Question…Do I have a Croam Dome Shaped Head.

Naraku: Please leave.

The two exit and Blake uses his big shoe and trips MIROKU

MIROKU: Did you see that? He tripped me.

Later outside:

Kagome: We all hate you.

Sango: You are going to pay for this.

Naraku: Let's go get some tacos.

HM: Before we do that There is some kids picking on Bankotsu.

Naraku: Send them in.

Bankotsu and a few other kids including Ayame with another wig on and MIROKU came in and Bankotsu sits down on a chair and starts talking

Bankotsu: We can hurry cause I need to get to Taco Tuesday…

HM: Why don't you be quiet? (puts tape on Bankotsu's mouth)(The type of tape was scotch tape)

Principe: What is going on here?

Kagome: Naraku we have a petition to get Bankotsu expelled from this school.

Naraku: What did he do?

Kagome: He is a cheater he cheated of my test.

Sango: He borrows paper and gives it back with writing all over it.

Kid3: He's a thief! He stole my pack of My Little Pony Pencils.

Ayame: He paid Kagura to put gum in my hair (Kid 4 pats her gently to calm her down)

Naraku: I don't like the wig you have on right now.

Kid4: He pushed me against the wall.

Kid5: He tore the pages out of my Sailor Moon Coloring Books.

Kid6: He hit me in the head with a Basketball.

MIROKU: This dude passes gas in front of me during my concerts.

Naraku: Bankotsu…Why do you tape on your mouth?

HM: I can explain that. He talks a lot. You know I don't talk much and I am always quiet and …

Naraku: We get it. Bankotsu. I have no choice but I am going to expell you.

Shippo: Let my client go.

Naraku: What do you mean? What is your evidence

Shippo: (to other kids) if you want to sign this form a line,

The Shippo went to each kid and whispers something in their ears and one by one the kids leave for class. HM sits back in her chair

Naraku: I don't get it.  
Shippo: They are just as guilty as he is. In the Bible, Jesus said "Those without sin may cast the first stone."

Naraku: Oh. Bankotsu you are free to go back to class.

HM: You can take that tape off of your mouth.

Bankotsu Exits and HM founds Kagura sitting in the office with a Gum find slip in her hand

Naraku: So lets go get some tacos.

HM: Before we do that there is a gum fine and it might be a shock.

Naraku: Send him in.

HM: (motioning Kagura to come) How did she ask for gum even though she said she doesn't like gum.

Kagura steps in shyly and Naraku looks up and became shocked

Naraku: Kagura? (Surprised)

The End


End file.
